


When There Was Only One

by Pineprin137



Series: Ménage a quatre [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Classroom Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Musician Jensen Ackles, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tattooed Jensen Ackles, Tattoos, Teacher Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's feeling horny, and Jared's at work.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Ménage a quatre [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	When There Was Only One

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Jensen and Jared meet the girls and become a loving foursome.

When Jensen walked into the front office, the receptionist smiled and asked him to sign in as a visitor. 

It was rather exciting to visit Jared at work. Jensen usually just hung out at home while his boyfriend was at work, but today, he was feeling too horny and way too damn bored to wait for Jared to get home. 

“Could you please direct me to Mr. Padalecki’s room?” Jensen leaned casually against the counter when he asked her for directions, showing off the sharp black ink on his bicep. He’d worn short sleeves because he knew it drove Jared crazy and letting the receptionist admire his new ink only increased the swell of his cock. 

It was snug in his skinny jeans as he strolled down the hallway toward Jared’s classroom. He didn’t notice the stares of the adults or the open-mouthed gape of the young girls as he walked by. 

By the time he’d made it to Jared’s door, Jensen was practically buzzing with excitement. He checked his watch one last time to verify that Jared was in his planning period, then knocked. 

Jared looked understandably confused when he opened the door to see his boyfriend standing there. “Jen?” 

He smiled and stepped back to open the door up the rest of the way. Once Jensen was inside, Jared shut the door and kissed him before walking back to his desk. 

Jensen took a few moments to take in the new surroundings, checking that the window shades were all down. 

Smirking, he turned back to the door and flipped the lock before walking over to Jared. 

After carefully moving Jared’s papers onto a nearby desk, he hopped up onto his desk. With a smirk, he unbuttoned his jeans then lifted his ass so he could slide them down to free his cock. 

“Jen-- What are you doing?!” Jared whispered loudly. He looked over at the door, afraid it would bust open and his students would come pouring in. 

“C’ mon, Jay, we didn’t have sex this morning, and you practically pranced around half-naked after your shower. Did you honestly think I could go all day without fucking you?” 

Jared’s eyes widened. “Jensen, if anyone found out, I could get fired.” 

Slowly stroking his cock, Jensen rolled his eyes. “This is your free period. After which,  _ you _ have lunch.” He leaned forward with an evil grin on his face. “And unless you want me to take you dry bent over your desk, I suggest you get to sucking.” 

Jensen’s filthy mouth never failed to make Jared weak in the knees. 

He remained in his desk chair but rolled it forward so he could take Jensen’s tatted cock into his mouth. 

The musician’s hand cupped the back of his head, encouraging Jared to open up fully so he could fuck his throat. 

Suddenly, Jared had an idea. 

He pulled off with a loud pop and a string of spit connecting them. “Do you think you can fit in the desk?” he asked, nodding to the front row. 

Jensen wasn’t sure where he was going with this. “Uh, probably? Why?” 

“Sit down in one of the desks. I need to grab something.” 

Grumbling, Jensen slid into one of the student-sized desks. It was a bit of a tight fit, but he made it work. He continued jacking himself off while Jared grabbed a box of tissues. 

Jared had wanted to blow Jensen while he sat in the desk, but as it turned out, there wasn’t enough space for him to move under the desk. 

Jensen was extremely turned on though, so he wasn’t bothered by it. “Fuckin’ hell, Jay. Next time we go to that one club downtown, we’re definitely going to try that. But for now, get up and put your hands on the desk.” 

Jared complied with his boyfriend’s request, standing with his legs splayed and his hands firm on the desk. 

Jensen was mesmerized. Jared’s nice slacks were so well-suited to him. He ran his hands over Jared’s ass, squeezing and rubbing as he appreciated the view. 

“Want you to fuck me, Jen...Fuck me and make me come on my student’s desk.” 

“Mmmm,” Jensen groaned. He rubbed his hand over Jared’s bottom a few times before he finally lifted his hand and slapped it firmly. “Mmm, fuck yeah, baby. Love this ass…” With a shuddering breath, he pressed against Jared, dragging his cock along the crease of Jared’s ass. 

His fingers dug into Jared’s hips. “Jesus, get em’ off. Now.” 

Jared quickly unbuttoned his slacks and shoved them down to his feet. 

Jensen slid his underwear down, then cleared his throat into his hand and slicked his cock. He stepped forward and bent down to tug on Jared’s ear. 

“I’m sorry, babe. This is gonna hurt, but I can’t fuckin wait any longer.” 

“Do it.” 

With a groan, Jensen lined up and pushed into Jared’s ass. It was still somewhat-stretched from their post-dinner dessert fuck last night, so hopefully, it wouldn’t be too bad, Jensen thought as he pounded into Jared. 

Jared reached back to grab his head with one hand, the other holding firmly onto the desk. 

Before long, Jensen was panting into his neck. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

Removing his hand from the desk, Jared relied on Jensen’s balance and strength to keep them upright as he jacked himself off. With Jensen’s cock deep in his ass and his own hand working his dick, it didn’t take but a minute for Jared to groan as he came. He striped the desk with his cum. 

Hearing Jared, feeling the contraction of his muscles-- it was too much for Jensen, and he slapped his hand against the clean part of the desk while he rode out his orgasm inside Jared. 

It took them a few minutes to catch their breath. Then, Jared cleaned off the desk and himself with the tissues and walked over to Jensen, who had collapsed in his chair. 

“Are you gonna live?” Jared asked, leaning down to kiss him. 

Jensen opened his eyes before replying. “I don’t know. But if I do die...man, what a way to go…” 

Jared chuckled as he knelt beside his boyfriend and used the tissues to clean off the intricate red and gold koi fish inked on Jensen’s dick. 

Once he’d removed the worst of the mess, Jared ducked his head to give it a kiss. 

“Damn fish is way too spoiled,” Jensen snorted. He tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped up then stood. He leaned against Jared’s desk while the other man put everything back in its place. 

Once the room was deemed ‘back to normal’, Jensen gave Jared a lingering kiss then bid him goodbye with a saucy grin and a wink. 

“See you later, teach’.” 


End file.
